ryzomfandomcom-20200213-history
Silan Guide/Craft
Crafting missions are given by the Matis representative in the ranger camp, Sterga Hamla. Sterga can be found in the south of the camp, near the yellow huts. When taking a mission, make sure to read what the mission giver says! You can miss important information otherwise, and there is no way of having the information repeated. __TOC__ =A Future Artisan= A Future Artisan #1 Objectives: * Craft a pair of light boots of at least quality 5. * Give the boots to Sterga. Tips: Don't craft while wearing medium or heavy armour - this increases your chances of failure or partial failure. Instead wear light armour, or go nekkid. Reward: * 3000xp * 1000 dappers A Future Artisan #2 Objectives: * Go to Be'Tooly Lixie, the Raw Material Merchant, and using the money Stega gave you, buy: ** 1 x Basic Redhot Sap, q10 ** 1 x Basic Irin Oil, q10 ** 2 x Basic Glue Resin, q10 ** 2 x Basic Buo Fiber, q10 * Use these materials to craft a pair of light boots. * Give the boots to Sterga. * Talk to Milles Dodoine Tips: In the trade window with Be'Tooly, you can see filters at the bottom of the list of his wares - you can use these to filter material type, grade, and quality. Have a fiddle with these, they make things much easier. Reward: * 4000xp * 2500 dappers =Rebuilding the Future= Rebuilding the Future #1 Objectives: * Buy ' Light Pants Plan' from the Crafter Trainer (Ta'Calc Odeh). * Speak to Sterga. * Using the materials Sterga gives you, craft: ** 5 light pants, at least q5 ** 5 light boots, at least q5 Tips: If you run out of materials, ask Sterga for more. If you've crafted all the items, but the mission isn't updating, make sure they are all at least quality 5 - some may have degraded, or you might have accidentally used materials lower than quality 5. Reward: * 5000xp Rebuilding the Future #1 Objectives: * Buy Crafting Option for HP Boost 1 from the Crafting Trainer. * Speak to Sterga. * Using the crafting option for HP boost, craft: ** 5 light pants, at least q5 ** 5 light boots, at least q5 * Sell what you've crafted to the Light Armour merchant. * Speak to Sterga. Tips: To use the HP boost option, you need to edit your crafting action, and add the boost stanza - it shows up under Add Option. When selling your wares, use the "Sell to NPC" button to avoid spamming up the merchant for others trying to buy gear. Reward: * 8000xp * q15 Inexperienced Artisan's Overall (light pants) =The Secrets of Silan= Secrets of Silan #1 Objectives: * Stroke Sterga's ego by declaring your devotion to the Matis. * Gather mats: ** EITHER: 15 x javing bones ** OR: 15 x Basic Mitexi Bark * Speak to Sterga Tips: The mitexi bark can be found north of the Ruins, where you have to prospect for it; or it can be found in the pre-popped sources near the slavenis south of the ruins. Reward: * 10000xp * 10000 dappers Secrets of Silan #2 Objectives: * Gather, either by digging or killing: ** Grip: *** EITHER: 5 x Basic Yelk skin, at least q15 *** OR: 5 x Basic Buo Fiber, at least q15 ** Magic Focus: *** EITHER: 5 x Basic Yelk Mushroom, at least q15 *** OR: 5 x Fine Zun Amber, at least q15 * Speak to Sterga Tips: Reward: * 11000xp * q20 Artisan's Blouse (light vest) Secrets of Silan #3 Objectives: * Buy ' Melee Weapons Crafting 1' and Magic Amplifier Plan from the trainer, and a melee weapons crafting tool from the Tool Merchant (Anibre Bechini) * Craft a magic amplifiers, at least q10 * Give the amplifiers to Sterga Tips: Anibre Bechini is in one of the wooden buildings, next to Be'Tooly Lixie, the raw material merchant. Reward: * 10000xp * q25 Artisan's Ankle Boots (light boots) Secrets of Silan #4 Objectives: * Loot: ** 10 x Basic Slaveni Bud, at least q12 ** 10 x Basic Slaveni Moss, at least q12 * Speak to Sterga * Make your choice! Speak to either Aryu Ken, or Nomis Merclao about the samples. Tips: Aryu Ken wanders around behind Nomis Merclao's tent. If you go to Nomis, you may have to right-click him to see the option to tell him about the samples. Reward: * 15000xp * q30 Artisan's Hand (light gloves)